Global demand for energy has increased rapidly due to the tremendous industrial development and fast growth of population [1]. As one of the most important energy storage devices, supercapacitors have recently attracted intensive research interests and innovation strategies [2, 3]. As compared to batteries, supercapacitors show advantageous features such as higher power density and faster charge-discharge rate [4]; however, the low energy density stored in the devices and difficulties in using them in a flexible and reliable way severely hampers their wider usage in a variety of applications.
Recent advances in nanoscience and nanotechnology have suggested that microsupercapacitors (MSCs), with electrode, channel and current collector, and having a size in the range of micrometers, possess one of the most promising designs for energy storage. Compared to conventional batteries and supercapacitors, research in the area of flexible supercapacitors or MSCs is just at its infancy. Depending on the active materials used, fabrication of MSCs may require different techniques, which need to be fully understood in terms of the device design, consolidation and testing procedures. For example, the laser writing (or scribing) method has been successfully demonstrated as a method suitable for the synthesis of graphene or graphene oxide MSCs [5, 6]. However, this same method is not amendable for the fabrication of metal oxides (a group of pseudo-supercapacitor active materials) MSCs. Except direct laser writing/scribing [5-8], multiple technologies have been designed and developed for special MSCs fabrication, such as multilayer nanomembranes rolled-up [9], origami [10], conventional microelectronic-fabrication process [10-21], electrochemical deposition [22, 23], ink-jet printing [24], electrostatic spray deposition [25], and deep etching [26]. Moreover, most strategies involve various chemical treatments, complicated fabrication processes, and high costs, making them difficulty applied for commercialization or mass production. As such, most of the research efforts have concentrated on the particular active material and a general route to integrate various active materials into MSCs by same technology likewise is rarely reported in literatures.